ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimax 100/Histrocial
OLDER VERSIONS/INFORMATION PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! __NOEDITSECTION__ Mk 5 GI Histrocial Customization The default MK5 GI includes a Reflex Full 1x and bipod. As with all LMGs, taking a grip over bipod means you are sacrificing effectiveness on its niche medium-range engagements and suppressive fire for shorter range, mobile combat, that should be relegated to the shotgun. Reflex and Assault scopes work beautifully with LMGs, but beware the recoil. 23:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) SakuyanFM Option 2 MK.5 GI can be fitted with a 3.5x scope, or 1-4x scope although it rack up the price tag. Silencer would be a great option for those who want a stealth approach. User:Adriel58 Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... Mk 4 C Histrocial Customization The CQC version of the Mk5 features all the usual custom options, except that the grip is on by default and there is no magazine option. Like many other weapons, it comes with a weak flash supressor by default (not to be confused with the purchaseable one) that can be removed to further lower drawtime. "I recommend to only purchase a flash supressor and Laser Sight, and (optionally) keep the iron sights to maintain drawtime. This weapon's flash is hideous and putting a real flash supressor on it will increase your accuracy dramatically. Understandably, the iron sights are fine for close-mid range combat but aren't great for longer ranges. A Flash Supressor + Optic Sight combo makes this play like an off-class Assault Rifle." - Twinblue Tactics The MK4 C is very unique in that it has an extremely low drawtime for a LMG, making it play loosely similar to an assault rifle after mods are added in. Without mods it plays more similarly to a SMG, though with very high recoil, a low firerate, and high damage. The MK4 C's above-average DPS and grip benefits make it quite a formidable weapon particularly at the lower levels. It beats many of the higher unlockables in close quarters due to said low drawtime, making it a recommended buy for new Specialists and seasoned specialists alike. Tied with the two C-Mag LMGs, It boasts one of the fastest reload times for a 100 bullet magazine, being two seconds shorter than other 100-round weapons. The Mk 5 C is recommended for F2P players due to its excellent drawtime, solid DPS, and overall ease of use. For fans of this weapon, the MG4 C plays very similarly with a higher DPS, though at the cost of controllability and "quick" reload. Mk 5 Histrocial Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing! Tactics The Mk 5 (Classic) is a hard weapon to recommend due to its low DPS and very low firerate. However, its low firerate makes it excellent at prolonged supression fire (though still not very likely to kill). Even it's GI counterpart has a higher firerate and DPS, and is generally recommended over the Mk 5 Classic. Mk 3 SP Histrocial Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing! Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... Mk 3 SP Night Hunter Histrocial Customization // Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...